Phobias and Manias
* need to take out â€“ile, -philes, -philia, -ology * * ablutomania (bathing) * aborticide (fetus) * acanthology (spine, sea urchins) * acaricide (acarid) * acarology (mites, ticks) * acarophobia, scabiophobia (itching) * acerophobia (sourness) * achluophobia (night, darkness) * acrophile (mountains) * acrophobia, altophobia (heights) * actinology (chemical action of light) * adenology (glands) * aelurophile (cats) * aelurophilia (cats) * aerobiology (airborne microorganisms) * aerology (upper air) * aeromancy (weather conditions) * aerophobia (flying) * agoraphobia (open spaces) * agriology (history, customs of primitive people) * agrobiology (plant life, plant nutrition) * agrology (soil) * agromania (live alone) * agrostology (grasses) * aichurophobia (points) * ailuromania (cats) * ailurophile (cats) * ailurophilia (cats) * ailurophobia (cats) * akousticophobia (sound) * alcoholphile (alcoholic beverages) * alcoholphilia (alcoholic beverages) * alectoromancy, alectryomancy (rooster) * alektorophobia (chickens) * alethiology (truth and error) * aleuromancy (flour) * algicide (algae) * algology (algae) * algophobia, odynophobia (pain) * alphitomancy (barley meal) * amathophobia (dust) * amaxophobia, ochophobia (vehicles) * amicicide (friend) * amnesiac (amnesia sufferer) * amychophobia (being scratched) * ancraophobia (wind) * androcracy (men) * andrology (man) * androphilia (males) * androphobia (men) * androphonomania (homicidal) * anemology (winds) * anemophobia (drafts) * anesthesiology * angelocracy (angels) * angelology (angels) * angiology (blood vessels, lymphatics) * Anglomania (imitate English manners and customs) * Anglomanic * Anglophile (England or English culture) * Anglophilia (England or Enlish culture) * anthomania (flowers) * anthophobia (flowers) * anthracomancy (burning coal) * anthropology * anthropomancy (internal parts of dead men) * anthropophobia (human beings) * antlophobia (flood) * apeirophobia (infinity) * apiology (bees) * apiphobia (bees) * arachnophobia (spiders) * archaeology * arcticology (Polar Regions) * arctophile (teddy bears) * areology (Mars) * aristocracy * aristocrat * arithmancy, arithmomancy (numbers) * arithmocracy (numerical majority) * arithmomancy (numbers) * arithmomania (numbers, counting) * arithmomaniac (compulsive counting) * armomancy (shoulders of animals) * asthenophobia (weakness) * astraphobia (lightning) * astrogeology * astrology * astromancy (stars) * astrophile (stars) * ataxiophobia (disorder) * atelophobia (imperfection) * atephobia (ruin) * audiology (hearing disorders) * audiophile (high-fidelity sound reproduction) * auroraphobia (auroral lights) * autecology (ecology of individual plant) * autocide (crashing car or vehicle) * autocracy (one ruler) * autocrat (single ruler) * automania (solitude) * automysophobia (being dirty) * autonumerology (licence plate numbers) * autophile (self) * autophilia (self) * avicide (bird) * axinomancy (axhead) * axiology (values- ethics, aesthetics, religion) * bacilliphobia (microbes) * bactericide (bacteria) * bacteriology (bacteria) * bacteriophobia (bacteria) * balletomania (ballet) * ballistophobia (missiles) * balneology (baths, bathing) * barophobia (gravity) * basiphobia (walking) * bathophobia (depth) * batrachophobia (reptiles) * belomancy (arrows) * belonophobia (needles) * bibliomancy (books) * bibliomania (books) * bibliomaniac (mad for books) * bibliophile (books) * bibliophobia (books) * biocenology (biotic community) * biocide (chemical) * bioclimatology (climate in relation to health) * bioecology (environment in relation to health) * biology (animals, plants) * biometeorology (weather in relation to health) * biopsychology (psychology in relation to health) * biosociology (sociology in relation to health) * biospeleology (organisms that live in caves) * blennophobia (slime) * brontophobia (thunder) * bryology (mosses) * Buddhology (Buddha, Buddhahood) * bulimiac (bulimia sufferer) * bureaucracy * bureaucrat * cacodemonomania (demonic possession) * cainophobia (new things) * cancerophobia (cancer) * capnomancy (smoke) * carcinophobia (cancer) * cardiology (heart) * cardiophobia (heart conditions) * carnophobia (meat) * carpology (fruits, seeds) * cartomancy (playing cards) * catopromancy, catoptromancy (crystal ball, mirrors) * cephalomancy (head) * ceraunomancy (thunder) * ceromancy (melted wax dropped into water) * ceticide (whale) * cetology (whales, dolphins) * chaetophobia (hair) * cheimatophobia (cold) * cheiromancy, chiromancy (palm, hand) * cheromania (gaiety) * chionophobia (snow) * cholerophobia (cholera) * choreology (dance notation) * choreomania (dancing) * choromania (dancing sickness) * chrematomania (money) * Christology (Jesus Christ) * chromatocracy (single race) * chromatophobia, chromophobia, psychrophobia (color) * chrometophobia (money) * chronobiology (biology and time) * chronology (time) * chronomancy (determine time for action) * cinephile (movies) * claustrophilia (to be closed in) * claustrophobia (enclosed spaces) * claustrophobiac (claustrophobia sufferer) * cleidomancy, clidomancy (keys) * cleptomania (stealing) * cleromancy (casting of lots) * climatology (climate) * clinical pathology * clinical psychology * clinophobia (going to bed) * cnidophobia (stings) * cognitive psychology * coitophobia (sexual intercourse) * conchology (shells, mollusks) * coprolalomania (foul speech) * coprophilia (feces) * coprophobia (feces) * coscinomancy (sieve and shears) * cosmocracy (whole world) * cosmology (universe) * craniology (human skull) * cremnophobia (precipices) * criminology (criminals) * crithomancy (scatter grain over sacrificed animals) * cryobiology (low-temperature biology) * cryology (snow and ice) * cryophobia (ice, frost) * cryptology (secret communications) * crystallophobia (crystals, glass) * cubomancy (thrown rice) * culturology (culture) * cyclonology (cyclones) * cymophobia (sea swell) * cynomania (dogs) * cynophobia (dogs) * cypridophobia (venereal disease) * cytology (cells of organisms) * cytopathology (pathology of cells) * dactyliomancy (finger rings) * deicide (god) * democracy * democrat * demonology (demons) * demonomancy (demons) * demonophobia (demons) * demophile (crowds) * demophilia (crowds) * demophobia, ochlophobia (crowds) * dendrochronology (tree rings) * dendrology (trees, shrubs) * dendrophobia (trees) * deontology (ethics) * dermatology (skin) * desmidiology (desmids) * dialectology (dialects) * dikephobia (justice) * dipsomania (alcoholic beverages) * dipsomaniac (alcoholic drink craving) * dipsophobia (drinking) * discophile (phonograph records) * Dixiecrat * domatophobia, oikophobia (home) * doraphobia (fur) * doulocracy, dulocracy (slaves) * dromomania (traveling) * dromophobia (crossing streets) * dysmorphophobia (deformity) * ecclesiaphobia (churches) * ecclesiology (churches) * eccrinology (secretions) * ecocide (destruction of large area) * ecology * egomania (oneself) * Egyptology * eisoptrophobia (mirrors) * electrobiology (electricity in living beings) * electrophobia (electricity) * elephanticide * eleutheromania (freedom) * eleutherophobia (freedom) * embryology (embryos) * emetophobia (vomiting) * empyromancy (fire and smoke) * endocrinology (endocrine glands) * enetephobia (pins) * enigmatology (enigmas) * enterology (intestines) * entheomania (religion) * entomology (insects) * entomomania (insects) * entomophobia (insects) * enzymology (enzymes) * eosophobia (dawn) * epidemiology (epidemics) * epistemology (knowledge) * epistemophilia (knowledge) * eremiomania (stillness) * eremitophobia, eremophobia (solitude) * eremophobia (stillness) * ereuthophobia (blushing) * ergatocracy (workers) * ergomania (work) * ergophobia (work) * erotomania (sexual desire) * erotomaniac (erotomania sufferer) * erotophobia (physical love) * eschatology (theological judgment) * Eskimology * ethnoarchaeology (archaeology of a society) * ethnobiology (biology of a society) * ethnology (races and ethnic groups) * ethnomania (ethnic or racial autonomy) * ethnomusicology (music of a culture) * ethnopsychology (psychology of a culture) * ethology (animal behavior) * etiology (assignment of a cause) * etymology (history of words) * Eurocrat * exobiology (evolution) * eyrythrophobia (blushing) * felicide (cat) * femicide (woman) * feticide (fetus) * fetology (fetus) * filaricide (worm) * filicide (son or daughter) * florimania (plants) * fluviology (watercourses, rivers) * foeticide (fetus) * formicicide (ant) * Francophile (France or French culture) * Francophilia (France or French culture) * fraticide (brother) * frigophobia (being cold) * fungicide (fungus) * fungology (fungi) * futurology (future, forecasting trends) * galeophilia (cats) * galvanology (galvanism) * gametocide (gamete or gametocyte) * gamomania (marriage) * gamophobia (marriage) * garbology (refuse) * gastrology (stomach) * gastromancy (stomach sounds, crystal ball, full glass of water) * gatophobia (cats) * gemology (gemstones) * genesiology (reproduction) * genocide (national, racial, political, or cultural group) * genophobia (sex) * genuphobia (kneeling, knees) * geology * geomancy (geographic features, handful of thrown earth analyzation, * analyzation of dots randomly placed on paper) * geomorphology (origin of geological features) * gephyromania (bridges) * gephyrophobia (crossing a bridge) * geratology (approaching extinction) * Germanophile (Germany or German culture) * germicide (germ) * gerontocracy (elder ruler) * gerontocrat (elder ruler) * gerontology (old age) * gerontophile (elderly) * gerontophilia (elderly) * geumatophobia (taste) * giganticide (giant) * gigantology (giants) * glaciology (glaciers) * glazomania (list making) * glossology (linguistics) * grammatology (systems of writing) * graphology (handwriting) * graphophobia (writing) * graptomancy (handwriting) * gymnomania (nakedness) * gymnophobia (nudity) * gynecide (woman) * gynecocracy (women) * gynecocrat (woman ruler) * gynecology (womenâ€™s health) * gynecomania (uncontrollable sexual desire in males) * gynophobia (women) * gyromancy (walking in a circle) * hadephobia (hell) * haematophobia (blood) * hagiocracy (holy people) * halology (chemistry of salts) * halomancy (salt) * hamartiology (sin) * haphephobia (being touched) * haphephobia, thixophobia (touching) * haptophobia (touch) * harpaxophobia (robbers) * hedonology (pleasure) * hedonomania (pleasure) * hedonophobia (pleasure) * heliomania (sun) * heliophobia (sun) * helminthology (worms) * helminthophobia (worms) * hematology (blood) * heortology (religious feasts, seasons) * herbicide (plant) * herbology (herbs) * heresiology (heresies) * herptology (reptiles) * hierocracy (priest or clergy) * hieroglyphology (hieroglyphics) * hieromancy (sacred objects, sacrificial remains) * hierophobia (sacred things) * hippology (horses) * hippomania (horses) * hippophile (horses) * hippophobia (horses) * histology (tissues) * hodophobia (travel) * homichlophobia (fog) * homicide * homicidomania (murder) * hormephobia (shock) * horology (measuring time, making timepieces) * hydrobiology (biology in water) * hydrology (water) * hydromancy (water observation) * hydromania (water) * hydrophobia (water) * hyetology (rainfall) * hygrology (humidity) * hygrophobia (moisture, dampness) * hymnology (hymns) * hypegiaphobia (responsibility) * hypermania (high intensity) * hypnology (sleep, hypnotism) * hypnomania (sleep) * hypnophobia (sleep) * hypochondriac (excessive worry about health) * hypomania (low intensity) * hypsophobia (high places) * ichnology (fossil footprints) * ichnomancy (footprints) * ichthyology (fish) * ichthyomancy (internal parts of fish) * ichthyomania (fish) * ichthyophobia (fish) * iconology (icons) * iconophile (icons) * ideocracy (theory or abstract) * ideology (ideas) * ideophobia (ideas) * immunology (immunity) * infanticide (baby) * insecticide (insect) * insectology (insects) * insomniac (insomnia sufferer) * iophobia (rust) * isocracy (equal political power) * isocrat * Italophile (Italy or Italian culture) * kakistocracy (worst men) * kakorraphiaphobia (failure) * karyology (cell nuclei) * katagelophobia (ridicule) * kathisomania (sitting) * kenophobia (void) * keraunomancy (thunder) * keraunophobia (thunder) * keraunothnetophobia (fall of man-made satellites) * kinesiology (bodily movement) * kinesophobia, kinetophobia (motion) * kleptocracy (thief or thieves) * kleptocrat * kleptomania (stealing) * kleptomaniac * kleptophobia (stealing) * koniphobia (dust) * kopophobia, ponophobia (fatigue) * Kremlinology * kyphophobia (stooping) * labeorphile (beer bottle labels) * lalopathology (speech) * lalophobia (speech) * laparotomaphilia (surgery) * larvicide (larva) * laryngology (larynx) * lecanomancy (water examined in a basin) * lepidopterology (butterflies, moths) * leprophobia (leprosy) * letheomania (narcotics) * lexicology (word forms, history, meaning) * liberticide (liberty) * lichenology (lichens) * limnology (fresh water-lakes, ponds) * limnophobia (lakes) * linonophobia (string) * lithology (stones, rocks) * lithomancy (rocks or stones) * litigiomania (legal disputes) * logology (words) * logomancy (words) * logomania (talking) * logomaniac (mad for words) * logophile (words) * logophobia (words) * lupicide (wolf) * lyssophobia (insanity) * macropicide (kangaroo) * magnetology (magnets) * maieusiophobia (pregnancy) * malacology (mollusks) * malariology (malaria) * maniaphobia (insanity) * Mariology (Virgin Mary) * mariticide (spouse, especially husband) * martyrology (martyrs) * mastigophobia (flogging) * matricide (mother) * mechanophobia (machinery) * mediocracy (mediocre person or group) * megalomania (delusions of great wealth, power, self-importance, and * goodness) * megalomaniac (mad for oneself) * melancholiac (melancholia) * melissophobia (bees) * melomania (music, melody) * melomaniac (mad for music) * menticide (mind) * merinthophobia (being bound) * meritocracy (skill or intellectual achievement) * meritocrat * metallophobia (metals) * meteorology (atmosphere, weather, climate) * meteorophobia (meteors) * metopomancy (forehead, face) * metrology (weights, measures) * metromania (writing) * metromaniac (mad for writing poetry) * microbicide (germ) * microbiology (microorganisms) * microphobia (bacteria) * mildewcide (mildew) * missiology (religious missions) * miticide (mite) * mobocracy (mob) * mobocrat (mob ruler) * molybdomancy (motion of molten lead) * monocracy (one ruler) * monocrat (single ruler) * monomania (one idea, single interest) * monophobia, autophobia (being alone) * morphology (form) * muscology (mosses) * museology (museum work) * musicology (music) * musicophobia (music) * musophobia (mice) * mycology (fungus) * myology (muscles) * myomancy (mice) * myrmecology (ants) * mysophilia (dirt, filth) * mysophobia (dirt) * mysophobia (inflection) * mythology (myths) * mythomania (lying, exaggeration) * myxophobia (slime) * narcomania (deaden pain by drugs) * narcomaniac (mad for narcotics) * nasology (noses) * necromancy (dead) * necromania (the dead) * necrophila (corpses) * necrophile (corpses) * necrophiliac (mad for corpses) * necrophobia (death, corpses) * nelophobia (glass) * nematology (nematodes) * neocracy (amateurs) * neonatology (recently born infants) * neophiliac (mad for new things, novelty) * neophobia (new things) * nephology (clouds) * nephophobia (clouds) * nephrology (kidneys) * nesomania (islands) * neurology (nerves) * noctimania (night) * nomancy (letters) * nomatophobia (names) * nomology (law, laws) * nondemocracy * noology (understanding) * nosemaphobia (illness) * nosophilia (desire to be sick) * nosophobia (disease) * nostomania (homesickness) * numerology (numbers) * nyctophilia (night) * nyctophobia (darkness) * nymphomania * nymphomaniac (excessive sexual desire, female) * oceanology (oceanography) * ochlocracy (multitude or mob) * ochlocrat * ochlomania (crowds) * odontology (teeth) * odontophobia (teeth) * oenomancy, oinomancy (wine) * oenophile (wines) * oenophilia (wines) * oikomania (home) * oinomania (wine) * olfactophobia (smell) * ombrology (rain) * ombrophobia (rain) * ommatophobia (eyes) * oncology (tumors) * oneiromancy (dreams) * oneirophobia (dreams) * oniomania (buy things) * onomasiology (names) * onomatomania (words or names) * onomatophobia (certain names) * ontology (being; metaphysics) * onychomancy (fingernails) * oology (birdsâ€™ eggs) * ophidiomania (reptiles) * ophidiophobia (snakes) * ophiology (snakes) * ophiophobia (snakes) * ophthalmology (eye) * orchidology (orchids) * organology (organs) * orismology (terminology) * ornithology (birds) * ornithomania (birds) * ornithophobia (birds) * osmophobia (odors) * osphresiophilia (smells) * osphresiophobia (body odors) * osteology (skeleton) * otolaryngology (ear, nose, larynx) * otology (ear) * ouranophobia (heaven) * ovicide (egg cell) * paediphobia (children) * paleology (antiquities) * paleontology (fossil animals) * palynology (pollen, spores) * pantisocracy (all equal, all rule) * pantophobia (everything) * papyrology (papyrus manuscripts) * paramania (complaints) * paranoiac (paranoia sufferer) * parapsychology (beyond psychology) * parasiticide (parasite) * parasitology (parasites) * parasitophobia (parasites) * parenticide (parent) * parousiamania (Christ) * parricide (close relative, parent) * parthenophobia (young girls) * pathology (disease) * pathophilia (desire to be sick) * pathophobia (disease) * patricide (father) * patroiophobia (heredity) * patrology (teachings of early church fathers) * peccatophobia (sinning) * pediculicide (lice) * pediculophobia (lice) * pedology (soil science) * pedophile (young children) * pedophilia (young children) * peniaphobia (poverty) * penology (punishment) * pessomancy (pebbles) * pesticide * petrology (rocks) * phagomania (food, eating) * phagophobia (eating) * phaneromania (growth on oneâ€™s body) * pharmacology (pharmacy) * pharmacomania (medicines) * pharmacophobia (drugs) * pharyngology (pharynx) * phasmophobia (ghosts) * phengophobia (daylight) * phenology (climate and time) * phenomenology (phenomena) * philatelomaniac (mad for stamp collecting) * philology (learning and literature) * phobophobia (fears) * phonology (speech sounds) * phonomania (sound) * phonophobia (noise) * photomania (light) * photophobia (strong light) * phrenology (mental faculties) * phronemophobia (thinking) * phthisiophobia (tuberculosis) * phycology (algae) * phyllophobia (leaves) * physiocrat (political economist) * physiology (natural objects, science) * phytobiology (biology of plants) * phytocide (plant) * phytology (plants, botany) * piscatology (fishing) * pistology (faith) * planetology (planets) * plutocracy (wealthy) * plutocrat (wealthy ruler) * plutomania (craving for wealth, delusions of wealth) * pneumatology (spiritual beings) * pnigerophobia (smothering, choking) * pogonophile (beards) * pogonophobia (beards) * poinephobia (punishment) * polygamophile (polygamy) * pomology (fruits and growing fruits) * ponerology (evil) * poriomania (walk away from home) * pornocracy (harlots) * posology (drug administration) * potamology (rivers) * potamophobia (rivers) * potophobia (alcoholic drink) * praxeology (human conduct) * primatology (primates) * proctology (rectum, anus) * prolicide (own child) * psephology (elections) * psychobiology * psychology * psychomancy (souls, spirits) * psychopathology * psychophobia (mind) * psychophysiology * pteridology (ferns) * pteronophobia (feathers) * ptochocracy (poor) * ptochology (pauperism, unemployment) * pyrology (fire, heat) * pyromancy (fire) * pyromania (fire) * pyrophobia (fire) * raticide (rat) * reactology (psychological reactions) * reflexology (reflexes and behavior) * regicide (king) * rhabdomancy (rod, wand) * rhabdophobia (being beaten) * rhapsodomancy (verses) * rheology (flow of matter) * rheumatology (rheumatism) * rhinology (nose) * rodenticide (rodent) * roentgenology (medical x-rays) * Russomaniac (morbid fear of Russians) * Russophile (Russia or Russian culture) * Russophilia (Russia or Russian culture) * samhainophobia (Halloween) * sarcology (flesh anatomy) * Satanophobia (Satan) * satyromania (uncontrollable sexual desire in males) * satyromaniac (excessive sexual desire, male) * scapulimancy, scapulomancy (cracking of mammalâ€™s scapula by heat) * scatology (feces) * scatomancy (excrement) * scholionophobia (school) * sciomancy (spirits of the dead) * sciophobia (shadows) * scopophilia, scoptophilia (looking at nude bodies or nude pictures) * scopophobia (being looked at) * scribomania (writing) * scripophile * sedimentology (sedimentary rocks) * seismology (earthquakes) * selenology (moon) * selenomancy (moon) * semasiology (word meanings) * semiology (signs, symbols) * senicide (old man) * serology (blood serum) * sexology (sex) * siderodromomania (railroad travel) * siderodromophobia (train travel) * sideromancy (stars) * siderophobia (stars) * simoniac (practicer of simony) * sindonology (Shroud of Turin) * Sinology (Chinese) * Sinophile (China or Chinese culture) * sitology (nutrition, dietetics) * sitomania (food) * sitophobia (food) * skin disease: dermatosiophobia (skin disease) * skin: dermatophobia (skin) * slavocracy (slave owners) * slavocrat * snakeology (snakes) * sociobiology (biology and behavior) * sociocracy (interests of all are served equally) * sociocrat * sociology * soiling: rypophobia (soiling) * somatology (bodies) * somatopsychology (body and psychology) * sophomania (wisdom) * sororicide (sister) * spatulamancy (shoulder blade of an animal) * spectrology (ghosts, phantoms, apparitions) * speech pathology * speleology (caves) * speleophobia (bats) * spermaticide, spermicide (sperm) * spermatophobia (semen) * spermophobia (germs) * spheksophobia (wasps) * spodomancy (ashes) * stasiphobia (standing) * stasophobia (standing) * stereology (2- / 3-dimensional figures) * stichomancy (poetry, book passages) * stignomancy (writing on tree bark, carving on tree bark) * stomatology (mouth) * stratocracy (military) * stygiophobia (hell) * suicide * suicidology (suicide) * supercrat (powerful bureaucrat) * surgical operations: ergasiophobia (surgery) * symbology (symbols) * symptomatology (symptons) * synecology (plant, animal communities) * syphilis: syphilophobia (syphilis) * systematology (systems) * tachophobia (speed) * taphophilia (funerals, graves, cemeteries) * taphophobia (being buried alive) * taphophobia (graves) * tauricide (bull) * technocracy (experts and technicians) * technocrat * technology * teleology (final causes) * teratology (tall tales) * teratophobia (monsters) * terdekaphobia (number 13) * thaasophobia (being idle) * thalassocracy (command of the seas) * thalassocrat (sea ruler) * thalassomania (sea) * thalassophobia (sea) * thanatology (death and its causes) * thanatomania (death) * thanatophobia (death, corpses) * thaumatology (miracles) * theatromaniac (mad for theatre-going) * theocracy (church officials who believe they have divine authority) * theocrat (deified ruler) * theology * theomania (God) * theophobia (God) * thermophobia (heat) * timbromania (postage stamps) * timocracy (love of honor and military glory, requisite ownership of * property, wealthy) * tocophobia (childbirth) * tomomania (surgery) * tonology (tones, speech) * topology (place) * topophobia (places) * toxicology (poisons) * toxiphobia (poison) * traumatology (wounds) * traumatophobia (wounds, injury) * tremophobia (trembling) * tribology (friction, wear) * trichology (hair) * trichomania (hair) * trichotilomania (pull oneâ€™s hair) * triskaidekaphobia (number 13) * trypanophobia (inoculations, injections) * tulipomania (tulips) * Turcophile, Turkophile (Turkey or Turkish culture) * typhlology (blindness) * tyrannicide (tyrant) * ufology (UFOs) * urbanology (cities, towns) * urology (urine) * uromancy (urine) * uteromania (strong sexual desire in a female) * uxoricide (wife) * vaticide (prophet) * venereology (veneral disease) * vermicide (worm) * vespacide (wasp) * vexillology (flags) * videophile (television, video recording) * virology (viruses) * volcanology (volcanoes) * vulpecide, vulpicide (fox) * xenomania (foreigners) * xenophile (foreign people, cultures, and customs) * xenophilia (foreign people, cultures, and customs) * xylomancy (wood) * zelophobia (jealousy) * zoology (animals) * zoomania (animals) * zoophilia (animals) * zoophobia (animals)